


Поглощение

by Blacki



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Flashback, Gen, Gore, Horror, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hyrda, M/M, Visceral
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Баки думал, что знает, что такое голод.





	Поглощение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Consumption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036926) by [buttsbeyondbutts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsbeyondbutts/pseuds/buttsbeyondbutts). 



Они уничтожали его. Буквально: Баки с каждым днем становился всё меньше. Он видел кости, уродливо выпирающие сквозь пожелтевшую кожу оставшейся руки.

Баки думал, что знал голод раньше. Он работал по восемь часов, съедая лишь корку хлеба и сохраняя самые большие куски для Стива. Теперь голод поглотил его. Он не мог думать, не мог спать из-за судорог и боли.

Хуже всего было то, что он ничего не мог сделать. Когда он умолял (а Баки так много раз умолял), его избивали и оставляли голодать в холоде и темноте. Они избивали его всякий раз, когда он говорил, когда умолял, угрожал или обещал. Его избивали, когда он бежал в заднюю часть камеры, пытаясь спастись, когда он шептал имя Стива во сне. Только безмолвное послушание приносило ему что-то, кроме боли.

Он лежит лицом вниз в своей камере и ждёт приказов.

Прошло три дня с тех пор, как Баки перестал умолять, с тех пор, как с его губ последний раз слетало имя Стива.

Он не сдавался. Он всё ещё был Баки. Они не сломили его. Он был так голоден.

Стив придёт за ним. Баки не сомневался. Однажды Стив найдёт самолёт и перелетит через Атлантику, чтобы спасти его.

Ему просто нужно прожить достаточно долго, чтобы Стив сюда добрался.

***

— Не делай глупостей, — предупредил он Стива, уткнувшись носом в его мягкие светлые волосы.

— Как? — спросил Стив, чей голос был приглушён рубашкой Баки. — Ты забираешь все глупости с собой.

Баки поцеловал его. Они были наедине в своей квартире, единственном месте, где они могли целоваться. Пальцы Стива сжали его рубашку, притягивая ближе. Баки чувствовал, как его трясёт; тихое отчаяние, которое Стив никогда не мог высказать вслух. Баки медленно целовал его, смакуя вкус. У Стива был вкус соли, как у вяленого бекона. Баки потратил недели, пытаясь воссоздать этот вкус, с тех пор, как получил повестку. Так и не вышло. Не было ничего лучше поцелуя Стива, кроме поцелуя Стива.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — сказал Стив, немного отступив, так что его дыхание коснулось губ Баки.

— Не нужно было... Что это? — Баки наблюдал за тем, как Стив пересёк маленькую комнату и что-то достал из-под кровати.

— Оно принадлежало моему отцу, — сказал Стив, уже догадываясь, что Баки беспокоится о деньгах. — Ты не обязан… Я просто подумал о том, что говорят парни, так что, может быть...

— Стив. — Баки легко рассмеялся. Его парень дико покраснел, румянец залил всё лицо. — Что это?

Стив протянул дрожащий кулак и разжал его. На его молочно-белой ладони лежало простое золотое кольцо. Баки перестал смеяться. Он не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, глядя на него.

Похоже, он слишком долго молчал. 

— Тебе не нужно его носить, — спешно сказал Стив. — Я знаю, ты… мы не совсем… я даже не знаю, подойдёт ли оно, просто… 

Он сжал кольцо в кулаке и потянул его назад, что-то бормоча. Баки поймал его запястье прямо перед тем, как оно добралось до кармана.

— Дай сюда, — огрызнулся он и, блядь, его голос звучал расстроенно. Голубые глаза Стива блеснули, пальцы разжались. Баки забрал кольцо и повертел его. Надел на палец, удивляясь его весу. — Подходит, — моргнув, тихо сказал он.

— Тебе нравится? — сказал Стив, едва дыша.

— Да, — улыбнулся Баки, переводя взгляд с кольца на Стива и обратно. — Да, мне нравится.

Стив поцеловал его снова, на этот раз яростно, толкая спиной к двери. 

— Стив, — невольно ахнул Баки и не смог сдержать смех, когда Стив запрыгнул на него, обхватывая ногами талию. 

— Баки. — Голос Стива был глубоким и пьянящим. — Баки, Баки, Баки!

— Да, Стиви, я твой, — сказал Баки, гладя пальцами волосы Стива. — Твой и без кольца.

— Я знаю, о чём болтают парни, — хмуро сказал Стив, — Я знаю, сколько на тебя свалится херни, если у тебя нет жены или подруги. Я знаю о борделях… 

— Стив, я не собираюсь...

— Я знаю, что ты не будешь, но… — Стив замешкался, покусал губу, — теперь у тебя есть оправдание, если они начнут на тебя давить. Тебя кто-то ждёт.

— Да. — Мысль согрела сердце. Защитила его. — Но, Стив, это кольцо твоего отца.

У Стива ничего не осталось от родителей, кроме колец, старой семейной Библии с датами рождения и брака внутри и нескольких носовых платков из старых платьев Сары Роджерс. Всё, что имело ценность, было давно заложено, чтобы оплатить ренту, еду и лекарства, но Стив цеплялся за обручальные кольца родителей. По крайней мере, до сих пор.

Стив в его руках пожал плечами и слабо улыбнулся. 

— Можешь считать, что занял его. Отдашь, когда вернёшься домой.

— Стив...

— Ты вернёшь кольцо моего отца, Барнс, — с шутливой серьёзностью приказал Стив. — Пойми, ты несёшь за него ответственность. Никому его не отдавай.

— Не буду, — пообещал Баки. — Я его верну, Стив.

— Лучше бы так оно и было, — сказал Стив. — А то я тебя выслежу, Бак.

Баки ничего не ответил, просто снова его поцеловал. Стив прижался к нему и взял его за руку, восхищённо смотря на кольцо.

***

Комендант — или кто бы он ни был — вернулся через несколько часов. Баки крепко-крепко прижался лбом к холодному цементу. 

— Посмотри наверх, — сказал комендант с ярко выраженным акцентом, нечто средним между русским и немецким. Баки повиновался, от внезапного движения закружилась голова. Комендант был невысоким, лысым, но с тонкими чёрными усиками. — Ты умираешь с голоду, солдат, — бесчувственно сказал он. — Твоя улучшенная физиология позволила тебе пережить шестнадцать дней без воды и почти два месяца без еды.

 _Два месяца? Как минимум два месяца. Как давно я здесь? Где, чёрт возьми, Стив?_ Баки держал рот на замке.

— Будь уверен, что ты вот-вот подохнешь с голоду, — продолжил комендант. — Сыворотка доктора Золы была... примитивной. Непроверенной. Она не гарантирует долголетия или неуязвимости. Боль, которую ты чувствуешь, от того, что твоё тело поглощает внутренние органы. Ты ешь сам себя, солдат.

Баки сглотнул, во рту пересохло. Комендант крикнул что-то по-немецки: Баки подумал, что это приказ что-то принести. Стук ударил по цементному полу, и глаза Баки метнулись к объекту прежде, чем он успел подумать о последствиях. Штука была крупной, блеклой, в чёрных и зелёных пятнах, как не до конца приготовленная гниющая курица. На ней были... Волоски, густые чёрные волоски на не обгоревших частях.

Пустой желудок Баки сжался. По горлу поднялась желчь, Баки затошнило. Перед ним лежала гниющая человеческая рука... его собственая левая рука. Он не мог отвлечься, не мог перестать трястись. Мизинец и большой палец отсутствовали, но толстое золотое кольцо всё ещё держалось на безымянном пальце. Низкорослый человек засмеялся. 

— Ты же не думал, что мы позволим тебе голодать, сержант Барнс? Не думал, что будет так легко сбежать?

— Нет, — слово вырвалось без разрешения. Как только это произошло, он не смог остановиться, даже когда толстая чёрная трость коменданта ударила его по лицу. Он отшатнулся в угол камеры. — Нет, нет, нет!

— Тихо! — Он бил его снова и снова, повторяя команду на немецком, английском, русском языках: Баки не знал их, но мог понять. Понимал, но не мог остановиться. Он, как умел, защищал себя оставшейся рукой от лежавшего перед ним ужаса.

— Нет, нет, пожалуйста! Уберите это! Боже, пожалуйста, забери её, больной ублюдок! — Имя Стива выскользнуло вместе с потоком молитв и мольб: — Стив, пожалуйста! Помоги мне! Вытащи меня отсюда!

— Он тебе не поможет, солдат! — выкрикнул его похититель. Его голос вызывал у Баки дурноту. — Я твой единственный друг во всём мире. Я единственный, кто поможет тебе, солдат.

— Нет. — Баки рыдал, как ребёнок, не находя в себе сил остановиться. — Нет, Стив. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прекратите. Уберите! Уберите эту штуку!

Они били его снова и снова, пока Баки не смог больше кричать. Он упал на бетонный пол, надеясь, что умрёт прежде, чем проснётся 

***

Когда он проснулся, его отрубленная рука всё ещё лежала там, где её бросили. Баки тяжело сглотнул и снова закрыл глаза, сдерживая рвотные позывы. Из громкоговорителя раздался жёсткий голос:

— Ты не получишь никакой другой пищи, пока не съешь то, что тебе дали. Солдат должен быть благодарен.

Баки застонал и ещё сильнее сжался в комок. Он немного подождал, а потом подполз к гниющей плоти. Кольцо Стива всё ещё держалось на пальце. Почему они его не забрали?

“ _Ты вернёшь кольцо моего отца”,_ — сказал Стив. — “ _А то я тебя выслежу_ ”. 

Потянувшись вперёд, Баки обхватил дрожащими пальцами холодный металл. Он потянул и услышал щелчок. Его палец оторвался вместе с кольцом!

Тогда Баки стошнило. Слабо, белёсой массой и желудочным соком, потому что еды в животе не было. И это было пиздец как больно. У Баки закружилась голова и, зажмурив глаза, он вытолкнул палец из кольца и позволил ему упасть на пол. Баки отодвинулся в дальний конец камеры, подальше от чудовищной штуки, некогда бывшей его рукой. Он уставился на кольцо, ревностно сжимая в уцелевшей ладони. Это была самая яркая вещь, которую он когда-либо видел, но заляпанная сейчас до предела. Частицы кожи прилипли к металлу, как язык к флагштоку.  
_  
“Я не могу вернуть его таким”,_ — подумал Баки. — “ _Скоро Стив придёт. Оно должно быть чистым”._

Он сунул палец в рот, собрав всю слюну, какую смог. Осторожно сжимая кольцо между большим и указательным пальцами, он как можно тщательнее очищал металлический ободок. От него отрывались кусочки кожи и чешуйки засохшей крови. Баки засунул палец в рот, а потом понял, что делает, и в ужасе отдёрнул его. 

_Ты ешь сам себя, солдат._

“Стив придёт”, — сказал сам себе Баки, пытаясь заглушить голос коменданта. Он должен остаться в живых, пока не придёт Стив.

Он тебе не поможет.

Баки сунул кольцо в рот и очистил его языком. Стив придёт. Я просто должен до этого дожить. Я должен отдать ему кольцо.

Закончив очищать кольцо, Баки вытащил его и надел на тонкий палец. Оно провисало и соскальзывало с дрожащей руки, но так казалось правильным. 

Баки съел свою руку. Его много раз тошнило, на это ушло несколько дней. Он надеялся, что держался и собирался с духом по крайней мере день, но в камере не слишком хорошо отслеживалось течение времени. Как только он решил, что сможет это сделать, голод поглотил ужас. Солдат поел.


End file.
